The Best Day with You
by Amy Hamato
Summary: A Byakuya and Hisana story, she never died. Rukia will be in this later, she and Hisana have already settled their differences. It's rated T because I'm paranoid. I love the Byakuya and Hisana idea so here it is!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Bleach story, it features Byakuya and Hisana. Don't like don't read, Reviews, constructive criticism is more than welcome. If you want to flame, please go somewhere else.**

_**Finding Out **_

Byakuya a noble of the family of the Kuchiki, was dressed in a white kimono,wearing Waring sandals as he was walking on the garden of the Kuchiki family. he liked to look at the cherry blossoms, it reminded him of how peaceful everything was in the Soul Society. he gently stroke one of the petals, he could feel a small breeze around his face, but the gentle petals of cherry blossoms falling slowly made the wind look slower then usual. he stepped out of the wooden small bridge, he walked to the Kuchiki household as he took off his Waring sandals, grabbing them gently inside the house into his room to keep them organized if he ever needed them, he took a look at his room if it was clean, he knew that he always had to checked first before starting his paper work, he sat down on a small soft pillow in seize form. he wanted to be respectful on sitting when doing work or being anywhere particular, he removed his hair just slightly from his eyes to be able to look at the reports, it was noon but the sun shined bright outside.

Hisana was in their bedroom, waking up from a nap, she had become ill recently, neither of them thought that she was extremely ill but made an appointment with Unohana anyway, she slid out of bed and put her kimono on, she slid her sandals on as well, then wrapped a scarf around her neck, she walked into Byakuya's office, she smiled at her husband, "Hello, my love,"

He heard a familiar voice as he stops writing and organizing his papers. he looked at her as he gave her a small gentle smile. "you are awake." he said as he stood up, he always paid more attention to her, he knew she was ill, that always made him worry each time he wasn't with her. he walked to her as he gently caresses her cheek with his gentle smile still on his face. "how are you feeling today?..you haven't pushed yourself too much have you?.." he asked with a slight bit of worry on his voice tone.

She smiled warmly at her husband and shook her head, "I feel okay, just a little nauseated. I just woke up, I haven't over exerted myself, Byakuya-sama. I am fine, if we must go and see Unohana for my check up we should head on out, the maid said that she called awaiting us." Hisana leaned into his hand and turned her face so she could kiss his palm.

He felt glad to see her warm smile, it always made him feel at ease. he nodded at her words when she mentioned Unohana. "It would be a great idea to go on and see her, I have been worried about you, I'm glad that you haven't pushed yourself too much. she has been awaiting us? then we must head out as soon as possible." he spoke with his usual quiet and calm voice, but also in a very caring way towards her. he noticed her lean into his hand, that made a gentle smile appear on his lip, he also felt her kiss the palm of his hand, he couldn't express how much he cared for her. he gently leaned his forehead on hers as he continued to smile gently. "I promise to take good care of you..if their is anything that might be bothering you,I do promise to be there. I am sure that Unohana will help us in any matter." he gently kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him again and grabbed his hand, "We must head out soon if we hope to be back by dark." she said as she tugged his hand and they headed to squad 3 where Unohana greeted them. Hisana smiled at her friend and was embraced by her arms in a hug. "Hello Retsu."

Unohana smiled. "Hello, Hisana, Captain Kuchiki." she said as she smiled up at Byakuya and led them to a examining room. She allowed hisana to lay on the table and started to exam her.

He felt her grab his hand, he gently held her hand as well. he nodded at her as he knew she was right. he had let go of her hand when they were in the 3 squad, he wanted to let Hisana and Unohana have a fine greeting. he looked at her as he bows slightly, giving a gentle smile to her. "please do forgive us to have taken this long." he said quietly but respectfully to her, he also followed her with his wife into the examining room. he had sat down on a chair to give a bit of space into her to exam her, he wanted to be respectful to both of them. he was worried inside, he didn't want to know if their was anything bad going inside Hisana's illness, he was praying inside that she was doing better,but he showed no emotion of it, he wanted to put her mind at ease but his as well.

Unohana chuckled a bit when she found what was going on, "congratulations." She smiled at Hisana and Byakuya, "You're going to have a baby."

Hisana's hand moved straight to her abdomen and smiled as tears rolled down her face, she looked at her husband and reached for his hand. "We're going to have a baby."

He had stayed quiet for the whole time as he heard Unohana's words, he wondered why she would say that,his eyes widen slightly when she said 'You're going to have a baby',he was filled with joy inside him, he couldn't believe that they both were going to have a baby, he stood up as he couldn't help to let out a smile, he was glad that nothing was wrong, he noticed her move her hand into her abdomen, he could see her tears rolling down her face, he could tell she was very happy. he smiled gently as he walked to her, gently grabbing her hand as he gently kissed her hand as well, he gently wrapped one arm around her as his other hand stayed intertwined with her fingers as he gently lays his forehead on hers as he smiled. "..we will both raise it together." he said as he looked at her with a gentle smile, he couldn't help to be as happy as he was.

She smiled warmly at him as the tears fell down her face, she was so happy, she loved her husband and she loved this child already. She couldn't believe it. she looked to Unohana, "How are along are we?" she asked her friend who was smiling.

"Only 5 weeks. I am so happy for you, we will order the vitamins for you and you must stay healthy, you will also experience morning sickness,strange food cravings and mood swings," she warned them, "and you must come for a check up every three weeks, until your third trimester then it would be every week." she smiled warmly and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Congradulations." she said as she started to leave, "I will send the vitamins to the manor, with directions on how to take them, and some diet suggestions." she said as she left the room to give them some privacy.

Hisana smiled and thanked Unohana and then hugged her husband close. "I love you, so very much, Byakuya-sama,"

He smiled at her brightly, the biggest smile he's ever had since their wedding day. "I love you,Hisana, very much" He hugged her close and lifted her in his arms,

"Let us go home." he said gently to her carrying her back to the Kuchiki manor. He took her to their room and lay her down on their bed. He helped her put on her sleep-wear,he put his on as well and lay beside her. "Today we had wonderful news, I'm not leaving you today." He smiled at her, kissing her on the lips.

Hisana smiled softly and kissed her husband back, she then pulled away. She took his hair piece out of his hair, she then kissed his cheek as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her forehead, "Rest my love."

**So... How did you like it? I'll write more if you guys want it. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration and possibly applied. PM me if you would like with the ideas!**

**As always, Read and Review**

**~Melony**


	2. AN

**This is an Author's note. Please read. **

**Okay guys, this is ridiculous. 67 people have viewed my story and only one review? C'mon now. That's crazy, I expect at least 3 more reviews before I continue. That's not fair for the author who works hard on her stories and only gets one review? Uh uh. That's not right. I've worked very hard, put a lot of effort and time into this story and others. **

**I'm not speaking only for myself but for other authors as well, leave reviews if you read please. Whether you like it or not we need the feedback to get better. Thank you.**

_**~Melony**_


End file.
